


black pitch, burning white

by deadgirldancer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Lightsaber AU, Star Wars AU, aesthetic, inspired by the music video, so if the Force and jedi and Lightsabers existed now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi and Sith are at odds. So are two best friends. </p><p>Set in the universe of EXO's Lightsaber music video</p>
            </blockquote>





	black pitch, burning white

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> [This music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukAvTZbnN94)  
> [This analysis](http://mybiasisquiet.tumblr.com/post/134972811851/exos-lightsaber-mv-music-video-analysis)  
> [This beautiful graphic](http://drawien.tumblr.com/post/133229417036)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://deadgirldancingwithhiddles.tumblr.com/)  
> [My EXO blog](http://kai--trash.tumblr.com/)

_“When you were young, people used to tell you you were destined to do great things, but you never believed them. You were haunted by the memory of your failures, all the fights you had lost, and all the people you couldn't save. As you grew older you realised not all heroes are saviours, some are champions of the light and others in their struggle for power stray from the path and become villains.”_

 

He peers inside the gas station’s convenience store, discovering its vacant. The fluorescents are harsh, stinging his eyes as he’s so used to the darkness. He steps inside, he tries to keep his tread even and controlled. Oddly, he realises that there isn’t a cashier. Perhaps it isn’t odd at all. 

He walks idly through the stacked shelves, taking in names of things that didn’t matter. He starts to casually swing his weapon in circles at his side, before swinging it up onto his shoulder. He picks up a lollipop before discarding its wrapper and placing it into his mouth.

The fluorescents intensify the further he goes into the store. They’re almost blinding, his gaze still bleary. He’s barely slept in four days, snatching an hour at a time at best. He’s been too paranoid to relax and rest. He’s gotten into the habit of looking behind him feeling as if someone’s been following him. Up to now, he’s been lucky. He knows he’s luck will run out. 

Baekhyun has been running. He couldn’t bring himself to do it; so he ran. He knew they’d be after him. But that’s how guilt works.

Walking into the next aisle, his phone buzzes in his pocket. His blood runs cold. With bated breath, he digs out the phone from his pocket. He gets rid of the lollipop, it’s flavour now tasting like sawdust. Glancing at the caller ID, he realises with a jolt—it’s them. He wills himself to breathe and click  _ answer _ .

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything. On the other end, the voice speaks, deep and distorted.

“ _ Traitor _ .” They hang up.

There wasn’t a doubt in Baekhyun’s mind that they were coming for him right now. He knows that. He throws his phone to the floor, staring as the screen smashes into a swirling pattern, similar to a spider’s web. His lightsaber drops to the floor as he steps over to a shelf stacked with bags of potato chips. In his rage, he gives a scream of frustration and pushes most of the bags off the shelf and kicks at its frame.  He twists his wrist and the frame bows at his sudden aggressive use of the Force.

Slowing down, he takes the lollipop out of his mouth and lets it fall out of his grip.  _ They are coming _ . Baekhyun couldn’t escape that reality now.

He goes over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He tears the cap off and tosses it. He leans against the glass, and with knees buckling he sinks to the floor. He downs the clear liquid, almost draining the entire bottle. He throws it in frustration and he rests his head on the glass, blowing out a sigh.

Baekhyun wills himself to concentrate. The street outside is silent. Everything is still, contrasting to the thoughts racing through his head. He tenses when he hears the rev of a motorcycle, but lets his body sag again when it fades away.

He glances lazily at his lightsaber before summoning it. He adjusts his grip on the hilt, feeling the weight of it in his hand; feeling the weight of what it means to wield such a weapon. He finds it somehow comforting. He runs his fingers leisurely through the tails attached to his weapon, trophies of a kill. They suggest attachment, something a Jedi should never have. He lets the soft and coarse fibres of the tails drift through his fingers but preparing for the worst.

The fluorescents above Baekhyun begin to flicker and he places the lightsaber beside him. He licks his lips before catching the bottom one between his teeth. His pulse is ringing in his ears. He tries to calm himself, breathing in and out slowly, trying to focus his energy but to no avail. The lights of the convenience store turn an angry red, dyeing his complexion the same vivid crimson—akin to the colour of his hair.

Baekhyun hears him before he sees him. His gait is even, confident almost. Baekhyun keeps his head down, calculating how fast he’d have to react if he wants to survive this.

From his peripheral vision, he sees that the newcomer is wearing a long black coat. Baekhyun’s fingers trail along his weapon. The newcomer comes to a stop in front of Baekhyun. He’s standing a few feet away, his body seeming relaxed but confident enough that if this broke into a fight, he was sure of a win.

“ _ Traitor _ .” Baekhyun looks up at his enemy’s face, he’s recognized his voice. His lips part, any resolve Baekhyun had to fight falters then disappears. The enemy wears a hood to cover his face, but Baekhyun would know him anywhere. It was a shame he had to recognize him now.

The enemy’s grip on the hilt of his own lightsaber tightens before the familiar sound fills the space between them and his weapon becomes lethal. The enemy holds it in one hand while he flicks his wrists and the lights spark above them before plunging them into almost pitch black. The only remaining source of light is the lucid scarlet of his enemy’s lightsaber.

It strikes Baekhyun how elegant the weapon is. An odd thought before he’s to die. “ _ Traitor _ .” The enemy repeats before he strikes Baekhyun in the chest. The act is quick as is the death. Baekhyun’s head rolls onto his shoulder, there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips.

The funny thing about betrayal, it never comes from enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EXO fic, so I'm kinda nervous but I'm also quite proud of it. And I'm always looking to improve so comment and kudos if you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://deadgirldancingwithhiddles.tumblr.com/)  
> [My EXO blog](http://kai--trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
